User talk:Secundomia
Welcome Hi, welcome to Seddie Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the ISaved Your Life page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 23:52, January 19, 2010 Hey, I was wondering... Who's the "big boss" around here? Who's the administrator? I need to talk to them. Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 11:41, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Interesting. Because I wanted to see if I could adopt this Wiki, considering I've contributed a bunch (mostly anonymous IP address; I just recently made an account). And I want the ability to lock a page, or block an IP address. There's a Creddier here who's subtly vandalizing pages, and I want to block the IP... Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 03:48, January 28, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Oh yeah, and if you reply back to this on my talk page, sign your name with the four of these: ~ Because I had to go and search to find your user account, if you sign with the four tildes I can just click on your name. :D) Yeah, I normally do, I just forgot. It's REALLY bad on MicroWiki though if you forget, because if no-one know who you are, it could start a war! You probably have no idea what I am talking about. Parker I of Secundomia 13:52, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I do not know what you mean. And thanks for signing your name. :D And really? And unregistered contributer made the page? Interesting. I'm probably going to go talk to the people over at the Adoption Wiki to see if I can become an administrator. You should do it too. Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 05:45, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Heya!! I finally got admin rights. YES! I already blocked two major Creddie spammers. Tell me if there are any more. :) Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 11:20, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome... This is great! I haven't seen any vandalizing since those two jerks were blocked. :) Let's work on creating more pages and boosting the ones already made. How about I work on Carly's and Spencer's pages, and you can work on any episode articles that don't have enough info? :) Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 20:59, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Sounds like a plan! I have a lot going on in my life right now, but I will try to keep this wiki going. Parker I of Secundomia 21:12, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, don't we all? :) And it was just a suggestion, take your time. I'm not one to push (normally) and I completely understand, we all have duties in real life that mean way more than Wiki. :D Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 04:07, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Creddie Vandalism Just blocked another vandalizer. They're sneaky. Some edits might look harmless, but really, they're not. Ugh. So annoying. Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 07:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for downsizing the picture, i appreciate it :) Fanfiction Review I just left a review of your fanfiction on your blog page. RSVP! SeddieBerserker 02:10, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Fanfic Review I know it wasn't your fanfic. Any criticism was for the author. Overall, I thought it was pretty good. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad. SeddieBerserker 01:38, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Heya Oh, I've been around, just kind of undoing bad edits and doing little tidbits here and there. It's been pretty quiet lately, and I've been so busy. But it's goin' good. :) Pinkysweet19, extreme lover of Seddie. Period. 01:57, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :yep. I think the Fanfic page is going well! I am researching fanfics, and if their good, I put them on the page.Secundomia 12:39, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia Myself and Sp1derp1g would like to create a Wikipedia article about Seddie, given its growing cultural relevancy. Wikipedia is much stricter than Wikia, so we could use your help with references and such. Would you be interested in helping? -- SeddieBerserker 19:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Definitly. I will help with what I can. Wikipedia might delete us though, so we have to be strong about it. My wikipedia username is DCFC10. :Secundomia 20:42, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, we have to be as objective as possible. My username is Confession0791, and I'll be free to help on Monday. -- SeddieBerserker 21:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :As SeddieBerserker said, I'm game. My username on Wikipedia is Sp1derp1g (it might not be obvious). What will we insert in it? Sp1derp1g]] - I keep Running Away, 23:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikipedia article The article is now published! http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seddie -- SeddieBerserker 06:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Carly Shay This wiki is for fan opinion, and what I wrote was definitely valid. --SeddieBerserker 19:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Adoption User:Sp1derp1g is interested in adopting this wiki, since Pinkysweet19 has become inactive. I was wondering if you would support it. If so, please comment on his blog. SeddieBerserker 21:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC)